


Blessed

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: As Neria prepared for her final hours, all that she could think about was how blessed she was.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Abençoada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824683) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 24 - Blessed.

As Neria prepared for her final hours, all that she could think about was how blessed she was.

She didn't remember a life before the Circle, at least nothing more than a few flashes with no context, sensations more than memories, and she had lost hope of ever leaving. Perhaps that was why the wardens chose who they did, the people who were so miserable and hopeless in their lives that they wouldn't mind fighting an endless fight, knowing that their end could only ever be a violent one.

Neria was so glad to be a part of something, to fight for a worthy cause, that she didn't even care that she might die at any moment. She was walking around the world outside, the world that she thought she would never meet, and she had friends, better friends than she always thought she would have. It was a better life than what she thought she would have.

Then she met Leliana, sweet and deadly Leliana, who was willing to devote her life to a higher cause. For a while there, Neria really believed that things would work out for the both of them. It seemed like everything would be fine, like both of them could survive. Perhaps she had gotten too complacent, after so many battles where all of her friends survived, she thought that they could all see the end of this.

But now she knew that wasn't the case. Someone had to die so that the Blight could end, and she wouldn't force anyone down that path. It had to be her.

Still, she considered herself blessed.

Her Circle Tower was nearly destroyed, and most of the people that she knew, that she grew up with, were dead. If she had still been there, she would probably be dead too, and she wouldn't have had a chance to see the outside world. In those months since she left, she gained purpose and found love. She was happy.

Did it really matter, that it all had to end so soon? Did it really matter, when she was happy for the time that she had?

Of course she wished for more, it was natural to want to prolong something good, but what she had was enough, and her biggest regret was that she was leaving Leliana behind, that Leliana would suffer because of her. She never wanted that, never wanted to cause Leliana any pain, but this was beyond her control. They both believed that their cause was worthy, Neria was simply the one in a position to do something about it.


End file.
